Zenith
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Aiding the Avengers could give Luna Quill the one thing she's always dreamt of: information on her brother's abduction. All she has to do is face an Asgardian god, fight off an army of aliens, protect herself from getting her mind warped by a glowing blue staff, and keep Deadpool on a tight leash. Add on a romance unlike any other and she has her work cut out for her. Logan/OC/Wade
1. Prologue

Believe it or not I'm writing something new! I haven't been around for a while at all, so if no one remembers who I am, I would definitely not be surprised lol. But I felt the need to write a broader Avengers, bringing in some of my faves from the Marvel universe. Now I don't claim to know the characters by their comics; I'm going by what I know of them from the movies.

This is going to be a romance as well, but I haven't decided who it's going to be with. I'll put up a poll; please vote on who you'd like to see the OC get with!

Alright, looks like that covers it; away we go!

Prologue

"How'd you find me?"

Frustration roiled through my veins, my face flushing as I shoveled my books and papers into my bag. Class had just ended, my students wandering off to their next lesson, leaving me to deal with him.

 _Damn you_ , Charles, I growled, shooting a dangerous glance over my shoulder at the unassuming man lingering in the threshold of my now-empty classroom, _why'd you have to let him in? After all this time?_

 _You cannot keep running, my dear,_ the warm voice replied - normally, the professor had a calming effect on me; now he was just pissing me off. His chuckle reverberated through my mind and I could almost see the amused smirk painting my mentor's face. _Now, now, don't blame me. Hear him out. I fear his visit is more disconcerting than I'd thought. You'd be a great asset to him, my dear. And you may find the answers you've been searching for within the very organization you despise._

My suspicious gaze snapped to the agent, who waited silently, oblivious to my internal discussion with the telepath down the hall. My lip curled in distaste; while I didn't want to entertain the unwelcome guest, the professor's assumption was more tempting than not. Answers were something I had been desperately seeking for twenty-six years, something this guy's agency had been withholding for just as long; if I could cut a deal with him… My help - for whatever reason he needed it - in exchange for information on my brother…

Jerking my head toward the seat across from my desk, I gave the man no alternative but to enter the room and plead his case.

He'd hunted me down after I'd done a helluva job covering my tracks; he'd better have a damn good reason.

The man offered me a polite smile, adjusting his tie and entering the room, a manila folder beneath one arm. He really was an average looking fella; I could see how people would underestimate him as an agent of one of the world's most elite organizations. Of an average height, with thinning mousy brown hair and a pleasant smile, he didn't look dangerous in the least; certainly not compared to the company I kept on a daily basis, anyway.

But I knew his boss wouldn't send some meek pushover to the school; if I was anything, it was stubborn and they'd need someone who could hold his own. No, this guy was tougher than he looked - not tougher than me, not even tougher than half the students - but who knew what kind of firepower he had on him. I didn't lift my gaze from his wandering form for a moment.

He took his time approaching the desk under the guise of examining the paintings and posters decorating the walls; in reality, it seemed like he was giving me a moment to assess the threat he posed. A smart move on his part, really.

Though I wasn't quite the Hulk, I could change forms, too, and I was just as much of a monster, far less imposing but equally formidable; if I decided I didn't like him, he wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against me. Shit, the last person to piss me off nearly lost more than one limb and I considered him a friend. Course, it wasn't quite the same, he couldn't die. But this guy, this mortal guy, he'd clearly done his homework.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ms. Quill."

"Sorry, but I can't say the same, uh-?"

"Coulson. Phil Coulson. I'm with SHIELD," he replied, his warm chocolate eyes flitting toward me as I dropped the bag from my desk, curling my hands into fists and propping myself up, allowing the slightest of growls to escape me, teeth bared.

"Sit."

The dangerous hiss brooked no argument from the agent, though he hesitated only momentarily. I smirked; mission accomplished. Still, he didn't flee, earning more than a few brownie points from me. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and settled himself in the seat across from me, murmuring to himself with raised brows, "Plush."

"Yeah, well, when I've gotta call a kid out, I like to give 'em a false sense of security," I replied, lifting my shoulders in feigned helplessness, dropping myself gracelessly behind the desk across from him. Pretenses were next and I sneered, "What the _fuck_ could a shit-show like SHIELD possibly want from me?"

"You remember us, then?"

"How could I not?" I snorted sarcastically, nails digging into the shiny oaken desktop to keep myself from lunging at him, "I spent - oh hell, what was it? twenty-six years? - trying to get you guys to look into my brother's abduction - yeah, it was a fucking abduction-," I snapped as he opened his mouth to defend himself, "I saw it myself. But you guys weren't interested in that; _'not your area of expertise_ ' if I recall correctly."

"Well, it's really not," the agent replied demurely, an apologetic frown on his face, "but I'm here to tell you, you've been misinformed, Ms. Quill. Believe me when I say we've been looking into it. Just without any promising results…"

Brows furrowed, I blinked rapidly, spine stiffening. So SHIELD really had investigated Peter's disappearance? After all those years of denying the existence of aliens to someone who had seen a fucking UFO?

They did have answers. They'd said they hadn't believed me all those years ago; to them, I was just a hysterical child, screaming on and on about how her older brother was abducted by aliens. It was the trauma of my mother's death, of my brother running away and leaving me behind… hell that'd been the cause of my mutation's manifestation. My abilities. At least that's what the Professor had claimed. Great strain and stress could bring about a person's inherent genetic mutation and, trust me, losing so much in such an extraordinary way… strain and stress didn't begin to cover it.

"So you've been lying to me?"

"Yes."

Blinking, I nodded; at least he had the balls to admit it.

"Who ordered SHIELD to look into it?" I pressed on, elbows resting on my thighs, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "last I knew, Pierce refused to give it the go-ahead."

"Well, Director Fury was a bit more interested in your brother's disappearance than Alexander Pierce, Ms. Quill; he ordered it to be looked into, off the record, as it were," Coulson replied, studying a Captain America poster on my wall with great interest. Gesturing toward the supersoldier, he queried, "Have you heard about the time when- well, I'm sure you have, teaching history and all. Are you a fan?"

"Who isn't?" I inquired disinterestedly, "you didn't find anything out? I mean, I know it's a big universe and all, but after that shit in New Mexico-"

"Now's not the time nor the place to discuss your brother's disappearance," he responded immediately, offering me a sympathetic smile as my lip curled at his well-practised answer, "I'm sorry. I don't even know the extent of what we know. Our - my - knowledge on space travel is, unfortunately, incredibly limited. But I've been assured, the file is yours. If you help us. We've got a seriously pressing issue going on and-"

"Everything alright in here, Lu?"

Jade eyes flicking to the doorway, I offered the wild, broad-shouldered man a smile. He didn't notice, bulging muscles flexing as he pinned a fierce glower on Coulson, who did nothing but smile in response.

"Who's your friend?"

"Agent Coulson; he's with SHIELD," I replied, earning a surprised huff from the Wolverine.

"SHIELD, huh? I'm surprised you haven't torn out his throat…"

"It _is_ tempting."

Logan quirked a dark brow, shrewd eyes flitting over the seated man's form, obviously unimpressed. Still, he wouldn't leave me with him if I didn't want him there. "Want me to escort him out?"

His fingers curled into his fists, his stance defensive; I noticed Coulson's eyes flit to Logan's knuckles, the first sign of apprehension he'd shown all day flashing through his eyes.

As much as I would have enjoyed watching him kick the shit out of a SHIELD agent, I didn't mind this guy. He seemed like a genuinely nice fella, despite the shady-ass agency he worked for; hell, he'd given me more answers - crappy as they were - in five minutes than the whole agency had in two and a half decades.

"Nah, we're good here," I replied after a moment's contemplation; the relief flooding Agent Coulson was palpable. Logan and I shared an amused glance, before the gruff mutant stated, "Just holler if you change your mind. And _you_ ," one claw extended from his knuckle and he jabbed it in the agent's direction, "watch yourself, bub."

Coulson watched him wander off, melting into his seat and adjusting his tie sheepishly, "Nice guy."

"He actually is," I concurred with a smirk, "he just knows what a pain in my ass you guys have been and it pisses him off. But don't worry; I won't call him in. Any problem you cause, I can take care of it myself."

"I don't doubt that, Ms. Quill," Coulson chanced a grin, glancing down at the folder on his lap.

"Luna," I replied, waving a flippant hand and nodding toward the file, "if that's not about Peter, I'm afraid to ask what it is about."

"I'll admit, it wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, tracking you down," he mused, smiling slightly as I let out a huffing laugh, "it's fortunate, I think, that I did now; even if it did take the better part of a year, really."

"What can I say?" I raised my hands in surrender, kicking my booted feet up onto the desk, folding my arms over my chest and eying him warily, "I was always the best hide-and-seeker in school. So…you tracked me down, probably with the professor's help-," I rolled my eyes as he offered me a sheepish grin, "what exactly do you need my help with? There's plenty of others in this building who'd be willing to help you. Why me?"

"Uh, hello? Have you _seen_ yourself, hotstuff? Who wouldn't want you on their team, all dressed in that tight, sexy spandex? Ooh, I'm getting all tingly just thinking about it."

Fighting a grin, I peered over Coulson's shoulder, "Wade. What're you doing here?"

Leaning against the threshold was my favorite mercenary, arms folded across his chest, masked face tilted as he glanced exaggeratedly between the agent and I. He pushed himself into the room, prancing to the desk and hopping atop it.

"Well, I _was_ following Wolvie; you know how much I love to piss him off," he mused, resting his chin on his fist and sighing wistfully, his tone high, chirping, "but then I saw _you_ and I couldn't resist. Don't you know I regularly spy on you? Well, I'm pretty fucking great at it; you probably didn't realize it. But hey, now that the cat's outta the bag, would you mind changing next to your bed? I can barely see you from the branch outside your window when you change in front of the dresser."

An almost noiseless laugh escaped Coulson, his hand covering his mouth, and my face flushed. Shoving the teasing merc from my desk, I shooed him away, "Go pester Logan. But don't tell him I sent you."

"Ooh, a secret mission from my favorite Wolvie against my second favorite Wolvie?" Deadpool clapped childishly, leaping to his feet and prancing from the room, "be still my evil little heart!" He disappeared, only to peek his head back into the room, finger raised in thought, "Don't forget about the changing thing. I gotta have something smexy to think about when I play with myself tonight."

The silence rang and I chewed on my tongue for a moment, embarrassed. Before I could utter a word, Coulson nodded toward the doorway, "Mr. Wilson's reputation precedes him. But back to your question: why you? We need someone like you. Someone outwardly unassuming. Someone Loki will underestimate. Someone he'll regret underestimating. You're strong, powerful; almost indestructible. And whatever information we do have on your brother, Director Fury is willing to hand over. If you help us."

As much as I enjoyed the flattery, I flicked a nail, a nail that extended before his eyes, curving, sharpening, into a menacing talon, "And what if I just decide I want to take it? I am strong, powerful; almost indestructible. You can't stop me. So how much are you worth to Fury?"

Though Coulson eyed the extension warily, he smiled, "Come on, Ms. Quill. Luna. I've read your file; I know you wouldn't use me like that. You also know I don't have the information on me. Hell, I don't even know what it is, let alone where; all I know is that if you lend us a hand, you will be given your brother's file."

Lips pursed, I retracted my claw and extended a hand, fingers beckoning the folder. Coulson grinned, handing it over, leaning forward excitedly in his seat, "One to ten on the danger scale? It's an eleven. Please, take a moment to review it. Director Fury would be grateful for your help. We all would."

"Sounds disconcertingly important," I accepted the folder, flicking it open and eying the glowing blue cube staring back at me with interest. I wasn't big on science and I didn't recognize it from anything I'd ever read; I did, however, recognize the Hydra symbols plastered throughout the pages. "Hella important…"

 _Shit; yup, worse than I thought,_ I chewed on my lower lip, skimming through the file, _unlimited power? Alien power? Fuckin' hell, that ain't good…_

Several names stood out, names I'd heard bandied about in the news after the… "Whattaya fuckin' know… New Mexico…"

Pinned beneath an accusatory glare, Agent Coulson shrugged, "Please… Help us stop Loki and you'll know what we know regarding Peter's abduction."

Sighing heavily, I tossed the file onto my desk, raking a hand through my auburn, pixie locks, "Well, color me tempted, Agent Coulson. I'd say I need to run it by the professor, but I'm sure he's already well aware of your offer, and my answer."

Coulson rubbed his hands together, shoulders slumping in relief, "So you're in?"

"Under one condition," I replied, lifting a finger and tapping the file pointedly, "this Loki character seems like a real shit. A real powerful shit… And I know you're probably assembling some sort of team-"

"Including Captain America," Coulson interjected excitedly.

"Be that as it- oh, fuck me, _the_ Captain America?" I shook my head hastily, steeling my resolve before I agreed without another thought. As much as I loved the thought - and I fucking adored it - of meeting the Star Spangled Man With a Plan, discuss his role in World War II, ask him if he'd run into Logan in battle, I calmed myself. "-are any of them, any of them, of the same caliber as this… demigod?"

"It's our hope that together-"

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" I replied, a knowing brow quirked, rubbing my lower lip with my thumb, "he's not going to go down easily, right? You've got the Captain, yeah… who else?"

"I'm meeting with Tony Stark tonight," the agent replied, reaching for the folder and flipping halfway through, pointing out the other recruits, "a colleague of mine is seeking out Dr. Bruce Banner, as well."

"Neither of which have signed off on your mission yet?"

Coulson's smile was tighter, less friendly, than before, "I don't doubt that they'll be interested in aiding us, Ms. Quill. It's a matter of global security…"

"Right," I chuckled, "well, I highly doubt a guy in a suit, a doctor who hates himself for turning into a massive green bulldozer, a stronger-than-average soldier, and basically a werewolf have even half the power to take down this Loki character."

"What are you proposing?" Coulson inquired, brows furrowed low in intrigue.

"Two more guys," I answered, "two that can't be killed. Well, at least, haven't been yet. The shit that's gonna go down with Loki and this cube? Me, Cap, the Hulk, Iron Man… we're outmatched. I want Deadpool and Wolverine; get them and you get me."

The agent's head dropped, a disbelieving laugh escaping him, "I'm not sure I want to put Mr. Stark and Mr. Wilson in the same room together."

"Deadie loves me, obviously," I grinned, "I'll keep him under control; don't worry. He loves a good fight; I'll make sure it's with the right asshole. He won't be your problem, though; Logan will."

"Well, I suppose you'd better call him back in, Ms. Quill," Coulson loosened his tie, "and, um, make sure he knows you're not pissed at me. I'd appreciate that."

/

So, thoughts? Should I keep going? Do you like it? Don't you? Let me know! I should be updating my other Avengers story and my Walking Dead one here at some point.


	2. Chapter 1

So, I think this story is gonna be a good one! I can't wait to see where it goes :)

Chapter One

 _"Deadie loves me, obviously," I grinned, "I'll keep him under control; don't worry. He loves a good fight; I'll make sure it's with the right asshole. He won't be your problem, though; Logan will."_

 _"Well, I suppose you'd better call him back in, Ms. Quill," Coulson loosened his tie, "and, um, make sure he knows you're not pissed at me. I'd appreciate that."_

The sleek, black SUV came to an abrupt halt, tires screeching and seatbelts snapping. Latching onto the handle, I flung the passenger door wide and scrambled from the SHIELD-lent vehicle; so desperate was I to escape, I nearly plowed over a petite redhead.

She caught my arm to steady the both of us, brows furrowed upward in alarm as I groaned, " _Never again!_ "

"I'm scared to ask," she replied warily, peering over my shoulder, hand creeping for her sidearm.

"Whose brilliant fucking idea was it to trap me in a car for three hours with _those two_?" I whined, peeking behind me as Deadpool hopped from backseat, a stream of mocking - albeit hilarious - insults dripping from his tongue.

Wolverine flung himself from the vehicle, slamming the door shut with enough force to shatter the window and warp the door's frame. He unsheathed his claws, leveling them at the merc's chest and growling threats he wouldn't hesitate to carry out.

" _Three hours_ ," I fell to my knees, cradling my pounding head in my hands, " _three fucking hours stuck in a teeny, tiny metal box with them!_ All they did was fight over the radio, this whole Avengers thing, directions… It was like dealing with two immortal three-year-olds. I had to break up a fist fight - _literally_ , a fist fight. Wade was about to shove Logan outta the car, on the highway, going 85! I had to take the fucking wheel and bitch slap him back into his seat. I'm a pretty good multitasker, but shit! I can't take it anymore!"

The woman snorted, rolling her emerald eyes skyward at my dramatics, "You're the one that wanted them here, Luna. Why do you think Fury didn't ask them to begin with?"

"Because he obviously didn't want to win that badly, Nat," I frowned, flipping her off as she continued to chuckle, "you think this is funny? My head is killing me and all you can do is laugh?"

She shrugged helplessly, eyes trained on the SUV; grinning maliciously, she nodded her head toward the vehicle. Following her gaze, I threw my head back and moaned a long, defeated " _no!"_ as Wade caught sight of me and skipped merrily to my side. Though I tried to crab-walk away from him, he dropped himself to his ass beside me, caught a flailing arm, and tugged me into his chest.

Though I stared stonily ahead, burning holes into the small, assuredly tricked out jet Natasha had likely flown here, it did nothing to dissuade him. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he cooed, "Lu-Lu… Luuu-Luuu… I'm glad you didn't jump out of the car… I'm sorry I dangled air fresheners off your toes… But I do gotta say, you really hurt my feelings - and my face - why'd you side with Wolvie over me? You _never_ \- well, _usually_ … _occasionally?_ \- _once in awhile_ side with me. I thought you loved me? I thought I was gonna be your baby daddy? I thought-"

Nat turned her back to us, a hand to her grinning mouth as Wade continued to lean closer, closer, until I was nearly sprawled across the asphalt, his body stretched out atop mine, in a desperate attempt to escape him.

Fighting a grin of my own, I maintained my silence, knowing it was the one thing that frustrated him more than anything. _Serves him right, the bastard,_ I mused smugly, shifting uncomfortably between him and the pavement and earning a heady moan and rolling hips from said bastard in response, _drove me up a fucking wall. He's lucky I didn't rip his balls off an' force-feed 'em to him for that shit…_ fuck, _is that a hard-on?_

A shadow fell over me and I turned a pleading, pitiful frown upward. Squinting against the sun, I begged my fellow _Wolvie_ , "Please help me."

Wade's weight disappeared almost instantly, his surprised, " _oof!"_ drawing a smile from me.

"Thanks Lo-o- _oh_ … you're not Logan…"

I blinked dumbly, heat flaring in my cheeks as I stared up at the _lovely_ visage of _the_ Steve Rogers. All full lips and twinkling blue eyes, with a physique that had me drawing my lip between my teeth and chewing lustily, he could wander into my dreams - or, let's be honest, what would be my SHIELD-assigned bedroom - and you wouldn't hear a single complaint from me.

 _Moans, screams, hell yes…_

Shooting Nat an incredulous, wide-eyed glance, I shared a knowing look with the redheaded agent and fought the urge to fan myself. God _damn_ was he a beautiful man.

A beautiful man that currently had a squirming Deadpool in one hand, his disconcerted gaze litting between my mouthy companion and me. Finally settling on me, he queried concernedly, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Sure, I should have responded with something flirtatious, maybe with a bit of fluttering lashes or a saucy wink…

Instead, in true Luna fashion, I burst into laughter, complete with fluttering nostrils and a snort or two that would've made even Miss Piggy envious. Wade stopped struggling long enough to giggle at my hysterics, while Nat dropped her head and shook it, and the captain eyed me cautiously.

Of _course_ a fine specimen like him would stumble upon me in a precarious, downright sexual position with my fellow mutant, whining and writhing and moaning…

"I'm fine," I managed to say, subduing my giggles and offering him an apologetic smile, "sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was- _oof!_ "

Rough hands tucked themselves beneath my arms, gently hauling me to my feet and lingering until Logan was certain I wouldn't drop to my ass again. Though his chocolate eyes were narrowed, seemingly in agitation, they were as warm as his voice as he noted amusedly, "Always stellar first impressions with you, huh, Lu?"

Quirking one dark brow in warning, I patted his chest, nails elongating into talons and digging into his skin. To his credit, he did little more than wince, but he certainly got the message; _be careful or I'll spill how our first meeting went…_ Let's just say it included the big bad Wolverine nearly pissing himself at the sight of an eight-foot tall, black-furred, bloody-muzzled she-wolf…

"-him," I finished to the captain, retracting my claws and offering the super-soldier a winning smile. Logan rubbed at his chest, picking at the holes in his now crimson-splotched wife-beater with an accusatory frown in my direction.

"No problem," Rogers replied, a charming, boyish smile flashing across his face. And straight to my core, if we're being honest. Oblivious, he spared Deadpool a curious glance, "It alright if I let him go?"

Wade huffed, arms crossed tightly over his chest, foot tapping impatiently against the steaming asphalt.

Waving a flippant hand, I bounced on the balls of my feet and replied, "Oh, yeah, he's harmless."

He gasped, a hand to his chest in feigned hurt, " _Harmless?_ " He whipped out his twin swords, much to Nat's and the captain's alarm. " _Harmless? Me?_ "

Hooking onto one of his arms, I tugged it away from its precarious position near Cap's neat, blond locks. Batting my lashes, I offered him an alluring smile, "Never, Wade. You're the biggest badass I know…"

"With the biggest cock?" he queried petulantly, lowering his swords and tilting his head in question.

Struggling to keep my gaze away from the others - more importantly the prim, old-school soldier, I nodded fervently, "No question."

Wade tipped his head high, eyeing Logan and Rogers triumphantly, before sheathing his blades and clapping his hands together, rubbing them vigorously "Right; where's the grub, fuckers? Tacos are callin' my name!"

Without hesitating, he made a dash for the jet, flipping Logan off as he growled, "We'll just get your shit from the car, then…"

With the merc gone, I felt three sets of eyes fall onto me. Clearing my throat, I offered them a fleeting grin, waving a hand in dismissal, "I've never seen his cock."

If the captain were any redder, he would've been mistaken for a tomato; instead of commenting, though, he jerked a thumb toward the SUV, stuttering, "I'll, uh, help you with your stuff…"

Logan smirked as Rogers strode stiffly off, sauntering up beside me and hooking an arm low around my waist. Dropping his lips to my ear, he murmured gruffly, "Even if ya had, you know it wouldn't've been the biggest you've ever seen, Lu…"

He offered Natasha a polite nod as he strolled off after the captain; she returned it before pinning me with a demanding glance.

Raising my hands, I swallowed, throat dry and face burning, "Uh-uh, nope… Not saying I've seen them both, cuz I haven't… ever… seen both. Or either. Neither one..."

"No way, Luna!" she exclaimed, hastening to my side and glancing between the jet and the SUV, as though she could see the men's - _ahem,_ under bits - through cotton, denim, and solid steel, "I didn't know about you and Wilson… _or_ you and Howlett…"

"There is no me and either of them!" I protested vehemently, nudging the redhead and guiding her attention to the delicious sight of two muscular men unloading our luggage. She hummed in appreciation but shot me a sidelong, disbelieving glance, unfazed by my attempted sidetracking. "For real! Total accidents, both times…"

"So you _do_ know whose dick's bigger."

" _Nat!_ "

/

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Logan queried, angling his lips and blowing the smoke from his cigar away from me and toward Wade. The merc was unfazed, fiddling with controls he probably really shouldn't have been, babbling on to the captain about chimichangas and resolutely ignoring Nat as she piloted the jet and protested at his meddling.

Rogers was polite enough to nod here and there, though the set of his jaw and shoulders proved him a little more than uncomfortable with my fellow mutant. Though not as uncomfortable as he was with Phil Coulson, who stared at the soldier as though he were God's gift to Coulson. He stood beside him, nearly giddy, fawning over the captain's amazing history.

I hadn't known Coulson would be joining us - or at least, without Stark, as he'd mentioned retrieving him at the mansion - nor did I realize quite how obsessed he was with Captain Rogers. We had waited for him to arrive in an awkward silence, everyone's mind obviously on the fact that I had likely seen one - if not both - of the mutants with me at least partially unclothed; it didn't take long for the captain to be ambushed by his number one fanboy.

Logan's dark brows furrowed low over his eyes, a sneer curling at his mouth as he glared down at me, as though I forced him to join SHIELD's ragtag Avengers. (I mean, I _did_ ; there was a lot of begging and puppy dog eyes, flattery and flirting, but _he_ was the one to ultimately agree to it all…) "I fucking _hate_ people; you can't trust these shady government agencies; I _hate_ dealing with Wilson; shit is inevitably going to go down - I mean, this is supposedly a goddamn Norse _god_ we're talkin' about… there's no guarantee that they have any information on your brother; _and_ I barely even tolerate you."

"True, true, true, true, _possibly_ , but I sure as shit know that last one's a _lie_ ," I teased, grinning triumphantly as he turned away from me, the barest trace of a smirk flitting across his rugged face. Shoulders slumping, I relaxed against the cushy seat, sliding low in an effort to kick my feet up on the seat opposite me. " _And_ , you _can't_ tell me you're not tired of sitting around the mansion, teaching kids, dealing with Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes Cyclops…"

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he drummed his fingers against his thigh and considered my words. His lips dipped in a contemplative frown before he shrugged in agreement, "S'pose so. At least I don't have to deal with Stark, too."

"Yeah, well, we coulda used him," I noted worriedly, biting the tip of my tongue and considering our chances, "with Banner just a consultant, do you really think the four of us can handle Loki on our own?"

Logan opened his mouth to reply before growling and inhaling sharply from his cigar; glancing toward the source of his agitation, I offered the captain a polite smile.

"I think we'll be alright, ma'am," he replied, nodding in greeting toward the both of us. Logan, in typical Wolverine fashion, ignored him, focusing instead on some blank stretch of wall to the captain's right.

"Luna," I offered, extending a hand, "we didn't exactly introduce ourselves earlier-" _Earlier, when I mentioned Wade's dick in front of a guy with morals straight outta the forties…_

"No, we didn't," he chuckled, his ears reddening as he glanced at the floor; shyly meeting my gaze once more, he released my hand, "Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Luna."

"Likewise. This-," I gave Logan a hard elbow to the ribs, one I received a murderous scowl for in return, "-is Logan. Also known as Wolverine. And I'm sure Wade's given you his entire life story by now."

"More like the entire contents of your underwear drawer," the mercenary called, cackling as I cursed him out, " _what?!_ The dude was curious."

"I-I, no, I really wasn't," Steve protested, flushing deeply and raking a hand through his hair.

"He's like that with everyone, kid," Logan noted, rolling his eyes, though he made no move to shake the captain's hand as I had, "don't let him get to ya."

"Kid," Steve mused, "no one's called me that in a long time… Though I guess to you I probably am…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're both old to me," I winked playfully, drawing myself up in my seat, "and tall."

"Well you're just tiny, Lu," Logan responded, eyeing me with a grin as I huffed in feigned annoyance.

"Nat's not that much taller than me…"

"She's got a good three inches on you, squirt."

Steve simply smiled at the pair of us, questioning, "So you know Agent Romanoff, then?"

"Oh yeah, Nat and I met way back," I jerked a thumb over my shoulder, as though the years were just behind me, "Probably the hundredth time I contacted SHIELD about Peter. I think she felt bad for me, tried to help me by talking to Fury. Don't know how much good it did, but it was probably her idea to give me the files in exchange for my help."

"I'm sorry about your brother," Steve frowned, "I know what it's like to lose someone."

"A lot of someones," I agreed, my heart going out to the guy; we had both lost more than one person; him to war and time and me to illness, aliens, and my mutation. "Anyway, my kids _love_ my lessons about you."

"Your kids?"

"I teach at Xavier's, in addition to being part of the professor's X-Men," I answered, lifting my shoulders, "it wasn't what I planned, but you don't have too many options when you can shift between girl and wolf on a daily basis. People tend to freak out about shit like that."

Though Steve seemed surprised by my language, my unjust treatment offended him more. He sat upright, confusion and affrontement coloring his features as he retorted immediately, "That shouldn't matter. I've read your file; you've never hurt anyone, not that didn't deserve it. Why shouldn't you be given a chance to do what you want?"

"Amen, Cap," I smirked, patting his knee and shrugging, "it's not a bad gig, though. And the kids think it's pretty fucking awesome when I shift; I prefer that to the screams and pink slips. And I can still do what I want in the meantime."

"Which is?"

"Strip!"

Steve's mouth dropped and I hauled myself to my feet, marching toward the merc who spun in his seat and welcomed me with open arms. Instead, I cupped his face, ensuring my talons dug into the flesh on the underside of his chin, "Cut it the fuck out, Wade."

He tilted his head downward, plunging my claws into his skin and muttering sarcastically, "Ooh, yeah, baby, you know I like it like that…"

Exhaling heavily, I withdrew my nails, reaching for a tissue and slapping it harshly against the cuts I had made in his flesh, "One of these days, Wade, I'm gonna-"

"-give in to my devilishly sexy ways?" he queried hopefully, winking one bright white eye, smirking beneath his mask.

"-kick your nuts so hard they're gonna come outta your mouth," I continued, offering Agent Coulson an exasperated smile, before turning my back to Deadpool. It was a terrible idea, really; Wade reached a gloved hand out, smacking my ass so hard the resounding echo lasted for a good ten seconds.

Jaw set, I felt my anger rise, the wolf inside begging to be released. It was a bad idea in such closed quarters; I didn't want to risk hurting the others, or somehow causing Nat to lose control of the plane and kill us all before even getting a shot at Loki.

"Alright, yeah, girl, let it go," Wade jeered excitedly, "give me hell. Bring it, bring it, bring it, bri-"

A feral snarl tore from my lips, but I rolled my shoulders and gave him a dangerous smile, "We hit the ground, it's you and me, Wade. I won't go easy on you…"

"Mmm, my favorite," he teased, rounding on his knobs and buttons once more, as though he'd never challenged me in the first place.

Stiffly striding back to my seat, I fell against the cushions and forced the wolf back down. Steve watched me, unblinking, ready to defend himself and the others at the drop of a hat. Logan just snorted and shut his eyes, settling back for a nice nap.

Clearing my throat, I picked up where I'd left off, "Draw. I like to draw."

Steve offered me a tiny grin, the taut muscles in his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. "Me too."

"Me three…"

Sighing, I found myself wondering if Coulson hadn't been right. Maybe bringing Wade fucking Wilson was a _bad_ idea.

/

So, please tell me what you think! I liked this chapter personally and I'm excited to see where it goes!

blackcat711: thanks! I sure hope it will be!

lostfeather1: thank you! Yes! I love the idea of them on the team too! I'm thinking of adding Spiderman, too, cuz who doesn't love Peter Parker lol? Yeah, she's used to them, so she'll have them somewhat under control. Logan more than Wade, I think ;)

AsaraSahara: thank you!

Dreammoon: thanks! I'm glad you do!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Happy Memorial Day! How are you enjoying the story so far? Please leave a review; they make my day :D And don't forget; vote in the poll! Want to see Luna with Wade? Logan? Steve? Tony? Bruce? Let me know and I'll take it into consideration! I just went to see Civil War for the second time today; I'm thinking of writing a separate Civil War story, if anyone is interested. :D

 _Clearing my throat, I picked up where I'd left off, "Draw. I like to draw."_

 _Steve offered me a tiny grin, the taut muscles in his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. "Me too."_

 _"Me three…"_

 _Sighing, I found myself wondering if Coulson hadn't been right. Maybe bringing Wade fucking Wilson was a bad idea._

Chapter Two

Nat set the jet down easily on a massive aircraft carrier in the middle of the Atlantic and Steve, the gentleman that he was, offered me a hand as he stood. Reaching out to accept it, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Logan stood swiftly and caught my elbow. He tugged me gently to my feet, pinning the captain with a fierce glare.

Before he could escort me from the jet, however, Wade barrelled past both Steve and the Wolverine, elbows flying. He hooked an arm through mine, yanking me toward the ramp and exclaiming, "Shit, _guurl_ , the testosterone in here is _killing_ me! Literally _suffocating_ me! I need some air before I chop off my nuts and stitch 'em on as tiny boobies-"

Swallowing the snort that threatened to escape me, I nudged him hard in the side, earning a far more pained whine then necessary, "Don't even, Wade; I'm still pissed at you."

Turning away from him, I strode back toward the jet, intent on both continuing my conversation with Steve and saving him from the fanboy that was Phil Coulson. Though I knew the agent would be more than a little crestfallen, it had been quite some time since I ran into someone who enjoyed making art as much as I did.

What style did he like to draw in? Did he sculpt? Paint? Was he into pen and ink or was he more of a charcoal kinda guy?

"You're going to piss _on_ me?" Wade dashed up behind me, a devilish tint to his voice, white eyes wide as he pulled me into his chest, "ooh _yes,_ please do! It's just so kinky; I _knew_ you had it in you."

"You wish," I rolled my eyes, wriggling from his grasp and rounding on him, jade eyes narrowing, "if you think you're getting a piece of this ass, think again. You fucking _embarrassed_ me!"

The merc stared at me, head tilted to one side in confusion, nose wrinkled beneath his mask. He turned to the plane, and then back to me, and again, and again, before rounding on me and jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"You want _that_? That… _pussy_?!" He queried loudly, cocking out his hip and resting a fist on it, "but, _dude_ , he's such a- a _fucking weenie!_ "

"Oh God, Wade, that's- not everyone wants to fucking fuck everyone!" I groaned, throwing my head back and pressing the heel of my palm to it, "you can't say shit like that to that guy- he's like-"

"A fucking weenie?" Wade supplied helpfully.

" _No_ ," I stressed, approaching him and resting my hands on his leather-clad chest. He glanced down at them before returning his gaze to my face, head still cocked like a puzzled puppy. "But not everyone is as fucking-," _weird, wild, obnoxious, dirty…,_ " _you_ as you, Wade. Can you just… lay off him? At least keep me out of it?"

"Ya know what, Lu-Lu, I'll do it," he nodded vigorously, "just for you."

Before I could blink, he spun on a heel and bellowed across the deck, " _Yo, Capitan!_ Lu-Lu's making you her bitch, but ya gotta get in line, alright?! Wolvie's already in first; you wanna be her number one manwhore - gotta fight him for it!" He rounded on me, "You want 'em naked?" Before I could respond, he spun back around, "You gotta do it naked, though! She only accepts her baby-daddies naked. Gotta compare dick sizes- _shit!_ "

Rage flooded through me and I tackled him mid-sentence. My inner beast snarled, desperate to be let out; well, I had made Wade - and, to be fair, my wolf - a promise hadn't I? Apparently, he hadn't forgotten, nor was he as thrilled as he'd seemed before.

Nails extended into claws, bones snapped and broke, shifting, knitting themselves into new, elongated shapes. My back arched painfully and a wild growl escaped me, half-human, half-wolf. My nose stretched, reforming into a muzzle; long, black fur sprouted up on every available inch of flesh. Cloth tore, falling away from my form as my wolf reigned supreme.

My vision sharpened, the world tinted in shades of sepia and blue and gray. The merc pinned beneath me struggled, a high giggle escaping him as he patted my nose, "You be a good doggie and heel, alright, Lu-Lu?"

 _Oh,_ fuck _no_.

Raising a thin, muscular forelimb, I made a hard swipe at his face. Try as he might, he couldn't avoid it, jagged tears springing across his flesh. Blood poured, but he only sighed and jammed his finger hard into my eye. Rearing back, I shook my head roughly, lashing out blindly; his pained whine told me I hit my mark, no matter how poorly planned.

He wiggled out from beneath me, though, and the sharp screech of metal on leather told me I needed to duck - and quick. Hitting the ground, pointed ears tucking against my skull, I felt a strong gust of wind sweep over my head. Peering up, my lip curled over my teeth at the sight of Deadpool wielding his twin swords, crouched defensively across from me.

"Lu-Lu, this isn't the way I wanna _stab_ you, baby-," I lunged for him, catching the back of his leg and yanking him to the ground, " _motherfucker_!"

Rolling away from me, he hopped to his feet and brought one of his blades dangerously close to my outstretched arm. Yanking it to my chest, I growled and barreled toward him, enraged. He twirled the blades in his hands, crouched low to the ground, anticipating me.

He swung his swords in an arc, prepared to bring them down over my head; I hit the ground and rolled, rising up behind him and sinking my teeth into the back of his neck. He groaned in pain, dropping his weapons and reaching over his shoulders; latching onto me, he grabbed and bucked, yanking me over his head and bringing me down hard on the cement.

Snarling, I gnashed my teeth at him, writhing and catching him hard across the chest with my claws. He hissed but refused to release me, the pavement cracking beneath me as he drove a knee to my torso.

Adrenaline flooded my veins and I reared once more, drawing up my hind legs and hitting him hard across the temple. He lost his grip, staggering away as I flipped back onto all fours and charged him once more.

Letting out an undignified 'eep!', he spun on a heel and made for the jet, stooping as he ran for his blades. I caught his ankle, twisting my head and shredding the muscles, tendons, snapping the bones. He dropped to one knee, spinning and smashing the heel of his foot hard across my jaw, stopping me in my tracks.

Momentarily.

Shaking the stars from my mind, I growled, muscles coiled, and pounced. Arms braced over his face, he squirmed, letting out an annoyed 'ouch!' each time my talons punctured his flesh. His lack of pain only fueled my wolf's rage.

A sharp, searing pain dug through my side and I was lifted from the bleeding mercenary, arcing through the air on a set of adamantium claws. Logan was smaller than me when I was in this form, but equally as strong. He pinned me against a nondescript SHIELD jet, claws piercing both my flesh and the aircraft's frame.

"Calm down, Lu," he grunted, muscles tensing as he attempted to control my struggling form. He slammed his body against mine, staring up at me with his teeth bared. He swore under his breath at the strain, his dark eyes searching mine as I refused to give in. "Remember what I said about first impressions?"

My snapping jaws stilled, round eyes seeking out the stunned audience that had formed around us. Wade was still on the ground, though he seemed far more unperturbed than any other heavily bleeding man would, eyeing the captain perplexedly as he offered him a hand. Nat had her head cradled in her hand, shaking it adamantly, as though embarrassed by our display.

Well, there _was_ blood all over the ground and Logan was currently destroying what had to have been a ridiculously expensive piece of property in an attempt to reign me back in.

There were two, maybe three dozen agents in the ground, some with their weapons already drawn, others too shocked to think of defending themselves. And then there was a man in a purple dress shirt, cleaning his eyeglasses anxiously, though his dark eyes never left mine.

They were filled with understanding, not a single hint of fear or wonder. Bruce Banner. There wasn't a single soul on that boat who I, or my wolf, could relate to more. I had been more than interested in meeting him; though his beast was far stronger than mine, he knew how it felt to lose control. To have another self within you, influencing you… Though my wolf and I worked in tandem more often than not, occasionally I had to let her run free.

 _Just not in the middle of the ocean in front of my new teammates,_ I noted with a groan, _Wade and I can tussle later._

Calming myself, I reigned in the wolf and glanced at Logan. Meeting his dark gaze, I nodded once. He mimicked the action, relaxing and sheathing his claws; an exhale of relief escaped me, though I could feel the blood oozing from my already healing wounds.

Dropping myself onto all fours, I loped toward the others, dipping my head and whining apologetically when Captain America slid into a reflexive defensive position. Deadpool, having denied his helping hand, sat at his feet, prodding his shredded flesh and unconcernedly humming some Wham! under his breath.

"She's under control," the bespectacled man beside Nat noted, drawing his lips to one side in a shy smile. His dark eyes slid to Steve, observing his tensed form, and continued almost adamantly, "She's not a threat."

Warmth spread through me and I found a grin stretching across my shifting muzzle. _Score one for team crazy-ass wolf girl, brought to you by crazy-ass giant green guy!_

Trotting into the Quinjet, I lingered just beyond the threshold and struggled to maintain my silence as I shifted back to my human form. Glancing hastily toward the deck, I ensured no one would be returning anytime soon and quickly dug through my duffle bag.

Though I could imagine the captain disagreeing, a lingering " _not yet…"_ hanging in the air, he instead queried curiously, "This happen a lot?"

"Well, she _did_ warn him," Logan stated nonchalantly, his voice muffled. Padding silently from the jet, I saw him light the cigar stowed between his teeth, shooting me an amused glance. He was more than used to the fights Wade and I got into; he had gotten into plenty with him himself. "Guy's got a death wish when it comes to Lu."

Deadpool's head snapped up, white eyes wide as he stage-whispered, "She just gets so sexy when she's angry! Can you blame a guy for wanting to see that gorgeous little vixen all riled up? Imagine how she is in bed, growling and-"

Cap's face was much the same shade as Natasha's hair as he interrupted hastily, "She's a wolf…"

" _She's_ right here and, to be fair, I'm only a wolf _sometimes_ ," I noted, lifting a finger and adjusting the zipper of the uncomfortable suit Charles and Hank had given me. My official X-Men outfit, it was a deep, midnight blue catsuit, sleeveless and form-fitting with a silver X stamped on the high collar. The silver combat boots were a personal request, though the professor was more than willing to comply, if only to get me on the team. Still, it was more comfortable than walking around in my birthday suit - though Wade would be more than thrilled if I did.

 _Or my clothes_ , I thought as I glumly grabbed the remains of my favorite jeans and a shredded boot.

Steve's eyes skimmed over my form before flying away and wincing; I couldn't be offended, however. I knew his embarrassment stemmed from Wade's comments about my "gorgeous little vixen" self in bed and not my other form.

All eyes on me, I lifted my hands, torn clothes and all, in surrender, "Sorry."

"Well, they were gonna see you shift anyway," Nat noted, eyeing the mess my fellow X-Men and I left behind before glancing at me and pursing her lips, "could've done it in a cleaner way, though."

"Messy is _always_ more fun, Naughty Natty," Wade noted, finally hauling himself to his feet and brushing off his ass far longer than necessary. The moment the others began shuffling uncomfortably at his antics - aside from Logan, who simply rolled his eyes and puffed on his cigar, he skipped over to me, trailing blood as he went. Sauntering into my personal space, he tapped my nose playfully, "Well, Lu-Lu, that was fun. My bedroom next time?"

"Keep dreamin', Wade," I smirked, patting his cheek and feeling his grin through the mask beneath my palm. Rounding on the others, I approached the man in purple and extended a hand, "Dr. Banner, nice to meet you."

He accepted it hastily, shaking quickly before releasing me and stepping away, "It's a pleasure, Ms. Quill. That was, um, quite the display."

"Well, Logan's not wrong; Wade _literally did_ ask for it," I replied with a sheepish shrug, knowing full well his comment wasn't a judgmental one. I had seen the footage, just as the others surely had, and he had no room to talk about anyone's display. He was, however, one of the most well-known scientists in the country.

 _Observation, then_.

He seemed to feel my embarrassment came from his judgment, though, and he raised his hands in surrender, "No, no, no, ah, I didn't- didn't mean it as an insult. It was… impressive. The control. And the… whole wolf thing, but, mostly the control…"

"Well, we can discuss control techniques if ya like, Dr. Banner," I offered him a warm grin before glancing at the blood splattered across the deck, "um, I suppose Wade and I could clean that up, Nat, is there any-"

"Oh ho ho, _no_ ," Wade protested, waving his hands wildly and ducking behind the captain, who eyed him warily, "I'm _not_ a maid. _Wolvie_ , tell her-"

"Shut. The fuck. Up, Wilson."

"It doesn't matter," Nat replied with a smirk, pushing her sunglasses onto her forehead and jerking her head toward a large, metal door further in on the deck, "no one's gonna be out here much longer anyway."

"Why, is there a briefing?" the captain inquired, arms folded _beautifully_ across his chest, his voice dripping with authority.

And sex appeal.

But mostly authority...

The red-headed assassin tipped her head in contemplation and glanced at her watch, "In fifteen. Follow me; it's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

As she spoke, the ship shuddered and the massive propellers lifted from the water. Moving to the edge of the deck, I fought a disbelieving grin, even as Steve queried, "Is this thing a submarine?"

"They want _me_ in a submerged pressurized container?" Bruce raked a nervous hand through his hair and laughed bitterly, "whose bright idea was that?"

Shaking my head adamantly, I snorted, "You're thinking along the wrong lines, fellas. Think _up_."

"Oh," Bruce tossed his head back and groaned, "nope, this is _much_ worse."

" _Fuck,_ " Logan growled, sending a vicious scowl my way, his dark brows furrowed dangerously on his forehead. He _hated_ flying. Getting him in the Quinjet had been a struggle enough as it was; to be _that_ far off the ground would put him permanently on edge.

God, he, Bruce, and Wade would probably bring the massive carrier down within the hour. Glancing at the still flushing captain, I lifted a shoulder, "Looks like you and I are gonna have our hands full, Cap."

Lips pursed, he observed the others and sighed, "I think you're right."

/

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Lostfeather1: haha thank you so much! I'm glad you like Luna; I'm really enjoying writing her :) haha a love square would be great! There's so much potential for her with any of them honestly.

Asarasahara: Thank you! I love writing those two. And Cap is so darn easy to tease, I can't wait to write more of him.

Kosongbird: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

xXJune-BugXx: Thank you so much for your input! I still haven't decided what I want to do with her, but I like your choices. She would get along really well with Bruce, I agree. But writing her and Wade is so fun, and Logan can be so protective ;) It'll be a tough choice!

Subchan: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking it!

Rozabeth23: Thank you! It's so much fun to write; I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay everyone! I've decided who I want Luna to get with and, if you've looked at the poll anytime recently, the majority of voters agreed with me! I hope you're all still around and please leave a review. They make my day!

Chapter Three

 _God, he, Bruce, and Wade would probably bring the massive carrier down within the hour._

 _Glancing at the still flushing captain, I lifted a shoulder, "Looks like you and I are gonna have our hands full, Cap."_

 _Lips pursed, he observed the others and sighed, "I think you're right."_

/

The interior of the flying-boaty thing as Wade and I had taken to calling it was far more hi-tech than anything I had ever seen before. And Xavier had some pretty sweet shit in the lower levels of the mansion. Every hall, every room, was bright, to the point of glowing, filled with gadgets and monitors; I had never seen so many people on tablets or working with holograms in my life. Everyone was on high alert and more than one person was barking out orders to subordinates. Nat included.

Granted, she tended to bark at most people.

"This is some intense shit," I noted, glancing up at Logan as he continued to puff away on his cigar. He chewed on the stogie, glancing down at me with furrowed brows.

"What'd you think we were getting into, Lu?"

"Well, I always knew _about_ SHIELD, but do you really think I wanted to get anywhere _near_ the inside of one of their secret facilities after all the crap they pulled on me with Peter?" I queried skeptically, "hell no, dude. Not to mention, the ones I _did_ go into weren't full of agents preparing for battle."

"Times change, Lu," Logan replied, a smirk tugging at his lips, "and there's a first time for everything."

"God, do _not_ let him hear you say 'first time,'" I whispered, eyes flashing toward the red-clad merc in slight alarm, "made that mistake once and," I shuddered, " _fuck,_ was it haunting."

"There's a lotta shit you shouldn't do or say around Wilson," Logan agreed with a snort, putting his cigar out on his palm with the slightest of winces and tucking it in his pocket. Draping an arm over my shoulders, he tugged me to his side. "Thought you knew by now? Stickin' with me's your best option."

"True," I conceded, elbowing him playfully and resting my head on his shoulder, "don't let him hear you say that either, though."

"Hear you say what? _Ooh_ , is it cuddle time? When's my turn? I demand a turn, Lu-Lu! I wanna rub all up on you, _too_."

"He's not rubbing all up on me, Wade," I rolled my eyes, screwing my face into a grimace as he shook his head adamantly, "and you won't, either. We got work to do, shit to stop, heads to bust."

"Sounds like my kinda party," Wade rubbed his gloved hands together, skipping to my free side and wrapping his arms around my waist. Resting his head on my shoulder, and, subsequently Logan's hand, he shrieked as the Wolverine unsheathed his claws and dug them into the merc's shoulder.

I didn't particularly appreciate the blood splattering on my shoulder, but, honestly, it could have - and had been before - far worse than that. We were a blood and guts kind of trio, after all.

"Everything sounds like your kind of party," he grumbled, offering Steve an innocent look and sheathing the metal blades when the captain shot a questioning glance over his shoulder, "kinda the opposite of this guy, I think."

"Leave him alone," I chided, "guy's from the forties - and hasn't had time to adjust," I continued before Logan could utter a word about his time in World War II, "he's not used to any of this, or any of us."

" _No one's_ used to any of us," Logan retorted, ruffling my hair and releasing me as we reached a set of sliding doors. His chocolate eyes slipped to Wade and he shook his head, "Especially not _that_ jackass."

"I resemble that remark."

Entering the command center of the flying-boaty thing, Natasha led us among the dozens of consoles, straight up to a tall black man in a leather trench coat. His back was to us, but there was no doubt who it was.

 _Ugh, Nick-fucking-Fury._

With all the runaround I had gotten over the years with Peter, it was no surprise that I disliked the director of SHIELD. It was a wise choice, sending Coulson after me; if Fury himself had come waltzing through the mansion doors, I would have denied him outright. He was a pain in my ass and a brash, unfriendly douche to boot.

"Captain Rogers," he inclined his head, accepting a ten Steve proffered and shooting Wade a pointed glower when he made a sexual remark.

Though, since when were Wade's remarks anything _but_?

"Dr. Banner, welcome aboard." It was with the utmost reluctance that Bruce shook the director's hand. He rounded on the X-Men in the group, eyeing us all before offering me a polite grin and a hand, "Ms. Quill, good to see you again."

"Likewise."

Though neither of us believed it, we didn't comment. Instead, Fury greeted Wade and Logan before returning his attention to me, "I'm glad you decided to join us. We could use all the help we could get."

"Funny the rest of the X-Men aren't here, then," Logan noted drily, glancing around apathetically at the bustling agents, "we'd get your demigod by nightfall."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Fury replied with a frown, "this guy's more powerful than you could imagine. That, and the only ones Xavier could spare at the moment were you three."

"Two," Wade held up four fingers, "I'm not with them. Only occasionally. And only if this sexy fox is around." He gestured toward Logan, causing the pair of us to roll our eyes.

Fury pinned me with a one-eyed glower, silently chastising me for bringing along the infuriating merc, but didn't argue. Instead, he ignored Wade altogether and rolled his shoulders, "I trust you all read up on Loki and the Tesseract? If not-," he glanced pointedly at Wade, who looked away innocently, "Agent Hill can get you up to speed. We have no idea where he is now, but we hope to get a lead on him soon. Dr. Banner, that's where you come in."

The scientist shifted uncomfortably, twisting his hands together and glancing to and fro, "Sure, yeah. That's the _only_ place I come in, right?"

"Of course, Doctor," Fury nodded immediately, "you're here as a consultant only, as I've already assured you."

"Yeah, well, I take assurances like that with a grain of salt," he replied and I couldn't help but snort, offering him a fervent nod in return. SHIELD was nothing if not full of users, Fury the biggest user of them all. "But we should start with spectrometers. Do you have any calibrated to look for the Tesseract?"

"We don't have _any_."

Bruce frowned, as if to say, _well there's your problem_ , and simply pursed his lips, "Right, well, there are research labs all over the world with spectrometers. If we use them, we should be able to locate the Tesseract fairly quickly."

Fury turned to the redheaded assassin and cast her a nodding glance, "Set Dr. Banner up in the lab. Contact as many research facilities as you can, requesting access to their spectrometers."

Nat looked Bruce up and down, offering him a dangerous smirk and gesturing for him to follow her, "C'mon, Doc; trust me, you're gonna love the lab we have set up. It's got all the toys."

Bruce waved nervously at the rest of us before following her from the room. Honestly, he probably would've been safer with us; Nat had her eye on him, that much was obvious, and she wasn't one to let go too easily.

Rounding on Fury, I quirked a brow and queried, "My brother's files?"

"Right to the point, Ms. Quill, as always, I see," he replied, clasping his hands behind his back and jerking his head toward Agent Coulson. He walked alongside me as we made our way over, Wade and Logan trailing after us.

"Do you?" Wade muttered, a hand over one eye and rounding on Logan, who simply shook his head and sent me a pleading frown.

"Everything we have on your brother's disappearance, as promised," Phil announced with a grin as we reached him, extending the manila folder in his grasp. He didn't even reprimand me as I eagerly snatched it from him, tearing into it like a child on Christmas.

Dropping myself into an open seat - well, open once I'd shimmied enough to knock the irritated agent out of his chair, my heart throbbed at the sight of my older brother. It was aged, faded, but still showed his cheesy smile clear as day. I stroked his cheek before moving onto the first page of the document.

 _Name: Quill, Peter Jason_

 _Aged: 10_

 _Last Known Location: Mercy Hospital, Des Moines, Iowa_

 _Date of Disappearance: July 15th, 1988_

 _PETER JASON QUILL, last seen by his sister, LUNA MAE QUILL, was abducted by unknown assailants on July 15th, 1988. Investigation by local police concluded that he may have been taken by his father, whose identity is also unknown. Relatives of QUILL's mother, SARAH JEAN QUILL, were unable to provide the name of QUILL's father and the investigation was closed soon after._

 _Interviews with LUNA MAE QUILL, aged 8, were largely ignored by police and family. She claimed that she followed her brother out of the hospital after their mother's death in time to see a large, blue and orange aircraft emit a "blinding white light" and lift her brother from the ground. PETER was then taken into the craft, which then disappeared._

 _SHIELD investigation led by AGENT PEGGY CARTER determined that QUILL was abducted by unknown beings from an unknown planet, likely outside of the Milky Way._

"Well obviously," I growled, flipping angrily to the next page. Anyone who had ever listened to the words that had spewed from my mouth - and believed me - would know that he had been abducted by aliens. I had seen it. No way that ship was Earth-based.

Screw Peggy Carter and her lack of answers.

Those pages were old, though, and as I continued on into the folder, I found a newer, crisper one dated within a week of the alien-related incident in New Mexico. Crestfallen, I scanned the document and felt myself grow angrier with Coulson and Fury as I read.

The words filled only a quarter of the page and I cursed.

 _With the discovery of subjects THOR and LOKI in New Mexico, the investigation of PETER JASON QUILL will be reopened. Interviews with DR. JANE FOSTER, DARCY LEWIS, and DR. ERIK SELVIG reveal that THOR is from a "realm" known only as ASGARD. The location of ASGARD is unknown at this time, though it could be the current location of QUILL. Further discussions must be had with THOR, though DR. FOSTER revealed she does not know when he will return to Earth. The investigation is halted for now._

"Are you _fucking kidding me_?"

Slamming the folder onto the desk and upending the agent's cup of coffee onto his keyboard, I rose to my feet, hackles standing on end as I rounded on Fury. Coulson eyed him rather nervously, though he remained by his side without a word.

Fury seemed unfazed, hands clasped behind his back and I stalked dangerously toward him. Logan called out my name in warning, but rage filled me and I seethed, " _That's_ _all I fucking get_? I come all this way here, promise to help you defeat this Loki bastard and _all I get_ is a page and a half of shit I already knew?!"

"You can't tell me you knew about Asgard," Fury replied, quirking a dark brow and offering me a wry smile.

An arm caught mine before I could land the punch that I threw at the dick's smug face and I rounded on the Captain, snarling dangerously, "Let me go, Cap."

He refused, his jaw set, though his brow furrowed and his disconcerted gaze fell on Fury, querying, "There's nothing else you know about her brother?"

"Not at the moment," Fury replied with a shrug, turning from me and approaching the vast windows, his back to the rest of us, "if Thor were here, we may know more, but, as of now, all we have is what's in that folder. Unfortunate as that is."

"Fuck this," Logan grumbled, snuffing out his cigar on the nearest console, "Lu, let's get outta here. They can handle this shit on their own."

"Unless you also have a mutation that enables you to grow wings, I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Mr. Howlett," Coulson noted, though he seemed far more genuinely apologetic than his boss. He even went as far as to offer me a sympathetic frown. "We're airborne and have no intention of sending out any aircraft until we find Loki's coordinates."

Logan growled, unsheathing his claws and leveling them at Coulson; the move had the agents drawing their weapons, but the immortal couldn't care less; his lip curled and his dark eyes flashed to me for a moment. He questioned me silently, and I chewed on my lip, torn.

Let him go for Coulson and take on the rest of the flying-boaty thing, or keep him safe?

Wade, who had been surprisingly silent throughout the exchange, pointed at Logan and ordered sharply, "Wolvie, _sick 'em_!"

He jogged to my side, shoving Cap out of the way and looping an arm around my waist. Without a word, he slung me over his shoulders like an undignified sack of potatoes and announced loudly, "If someone doesn't point us to the fucking gym in the next _three seconds_ , I will unleash this _psycho little monster_ on all of you and I swear to God she will _tear this fucking place apart! You will all be blood and guts and she'll rip off your balls and shove them-_ "

"Two floors down, Level C, far end of the east hall!" cried an agent, his eyes wild and his hands cupping his balls, shuffling away as though I'd already torn them off.

Though, compared to Wade, I was far calmer, I couldn't help but pin Fury with a vicious glower and vow, "I'm not helping you do shit. You lied to me. I expected more; something - _anything_ \- more than I already knew. This is bullshit, Fury. _Bullshit_."

"You say that now, Ms. Quill, but when the time comes and it's us against Loki, you're going to help us."

I didn't turn my glare from him as Wade toted me easily from the command center, Logan remaining behind, likely to give the SHIELD director a piece of his mind. When they were out of sight, I pressed my face to Wade's back and allowed a few tears to fall. His steps faltered only momentarily when he heard me sniffle, but he continued on and commented cheerfully, "I'm pretty sure half those asshats pissed themselves when you went for One-Eyed Willy, Lu-Lu."

"He fucking _lied_ to me, Wade," I hissed, allowing my chin to bounce uncomfortably against the smooth, leather sheaths on his back, "I thought they knew. I thought he could tell me where he was. What happened. If he's alive."

"Want me to slit his throat in his sleep?" he queried, turning his head and resting his chin on my ass, "nah, not slow enough for a douche like him. How 'bout I tie him up - naked, of course; I know how you like that - outside and take pieces off of him every couple hours? Or if this thing has a periscope, stick it up his ass and _then_ cut pieces off of him?"

A laugh escaped me and I swatted his ass in reprimand; he halted, sticking his own out and muttering, "Ooh yeah, baby, one more time."

Scoffing, I rolled his eyes and queried, "Put me down?"

"Only if you _promise_ to march back in there and tear them all to shreds," Wade ordered, "even Captain Abs out there. No exceptions."

"Right," I laughed; he squatted, allowing me to land on my feet and catching my waist as I reeled, the blood rushing back from my head.

"I knew you'd fall for me one of these days, Lu-Lu," he giggled, his grin obvious beneath his mask, "now, it's time for you to go kill 'em all."

"I think they might need _One-Eyed Willy_ to lead the charge, Wade," I sighed, stepping out of his grasp only for him to catch my hand and tilt his head to one side. The seriousness of his tone took me by surprise and I could only stare at him as he assured me, "We'll find out what happened to your brother, Lu-Lu. I promise."

/

Thanks for reading everyone! Please drop a review if you'd be so kind!

Lostfeather1: haha I know, right? If Wade is involved, there's no way there can be good first impressions! I hope you liked this chapter!

Lady Deathstroke: thank you for taking the time to check it out! I'm glad you gave it a chance! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Musicluver246: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

Wicca7002: thank you so much!

Doctorwhoamypond: thank you! I'm sorry I haven't taken the restriction off!

Gracedreamcloud: thanks so much! I actually am considering that! I keep toying with just Wade, but then I love writing her and Logan. It's possible!

Angel897: so glad you're liking it! I hope you like this chapter too!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I officially decided this is going to be a love triangle between Luna, Logan, and Wade! I'm excited about it! Please review everybody!

Chapter Four

" _Right," I laughed; he squatted, allowing me to land on my feet and catching my waist as I reeled, the blood rushing back from my head._ _"I knew you'd fall for me one of these days, Lu-Lu," he giggled, his grin obvious beneath his mask, "now, it's time for you to go kill 'em all."_ _"I think they might need One-Eyed Willy to lead the charge, Wade," I sighed, stepping out of his grasp only for him to catch my hand and tilt his head to one side. The seriousness of his tone took me by surprise and I could only stare at him as he assured me, "We'll find out what happened to your brother, Lu-Lu. I promise."_

The gym was right where the terrified agent had promised, filled to the brim with dumbbells, yoga mats, and treadmills. There was even a boxing ring in the center of the room, which Wade decided to climb into and hop around, pumping his fists, calling out, "Oh, and he jabs left, jabs right! Whips out a gun and shoots him in the _fucking_ face!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I snorted as I watched him dance from one end of the ring to the other, waving a pistol through the air and cheering himself on. He caught my eye and draped himself suddenly over the ropes, dropping the gun from his hand and feigning exhaustion, "Yo, _Adrian_! _Adrian, we did it!_ "

"We did it," I agreed with a nod, raking my hand through my hair and sighing. I didn't have my gym clothes, but I wasn't about to go back out there and ask the nearest agent where my quarters were; I was liable to shift into my more violent form and lop their head off. I would just have to burn off some of my anger in my tight spandex suit.

Wade would love that.

" _Well_?"

"Huh?" I queried, turning once more and stumbling back a step as Wade's masked face appeared less than an inch from my own, " _Jesus, Wade!_ "

"I _saiiiiid_ ," he booped my nose with a finger, "don't I get a _kiss_ for winning? I fucking _destroyed_ Apollo Creed, didn't you see?"

"You get a kiss for winning if you take your mask off," I retorted easily, swatting his finger away and ducking beneath his arm, retrieving a mat and unraveling it with a flourish. If I didn't beat my anger away, I'd calm myself down with some yoga. "Which I _know_ you won't do. Also, if you wouldn't have _shot_ Apollo, I think he woulda had you on your ass. That bastard was tough."

"Ouch, _seriously_?" he queried with a gasp, a hand to his mouth, his hand hovering hesitantly at his neck, where the mask tucked into the suit, "that fucking _hurts_ , Lu-Lu. Apollo ain't got nothin' on me."

"Well, we'll never know, cuz you killed him," I teased, stretching out my arms and shaking myself, "now, you think you can _not_ stare at my ass while I do some yoga?"

"Nope," he replied, dropping himself behind my mat and sitting cross-legged. He didn't say anything for a moment before he cleared his throat uneasily and haltingly tugged his mask from his suit.

I watched him in awe as he rolled the end up, revealing his scarred flesh and frowning lips. Surprise flooded me and I muttered softly, " _Wade_ …"

I had only ever seen him without his mask once and it had been an accident. He made damn sure I never saw it again, despite the fact that I told him his scars didn't bother me. For all his bravado, he was still rather self-conscious of his appearance.

"C'mon, Lu-Lu," he managed a laugh, a smile flashing on his twisted lips before he grimaced once more, the rest of his face still hidden beneath his mask, "you said if I took my mask off… It's mostly off… And I _did_ win; Apollo Creed was fucking tough as shit."

Blood pounded in my ears and I dropped myself to the ground, shuffling toward the merc on my knees. He seemed strangely skittish, which was ridiculously unusual for the boisterous killer and I teased him gently, my heart thumping awkwardly against my ribs, "Well, you _did_ win. And I _did_ promise…"

His chin was rough under my fingers, his lips even rougher under my lips, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Because that man fucking knew how to kiss.

A gloved hand worked its way into my short locks, his tongue plundering my mouth with the voracity of a half-starved man given his first meal in days. His free hand strayed to my ass, dragging me onto his lap and holding me tight.

My head spun and I pulled away from him with a breathless laugh, hands resting on his heaving chest, "Congratulations on a well-earned victory, Wade."

His hand dropped from my hair and he quickly reaffixed his mask over his face - though he didn't move his other hand just yet - clearing his throat before asking cheerily, "That's going to happen every time I win, right, Lu-Lu? Cuz _fuck_ …"

 _Fuck is right_ …

Myself face flushed and I turned from him, dropping myself into child's pose, muttering, "If you win…"

"Every fucking time, then," the merc clapped his hand giddily, vowing, "I'm holding you to that, Lu-Lu. We tongue-promised. It's like a pinky promise but it gives me a boner."

Snorting, I shook my head and attempted to clear my thoughts. A quick glance at Wade showed me he had settled back down - with no obvious boner, thank God; if Cap had walked in… He rested his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on his fists and sighing heavily, "Damn it, I need some popcorn."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and settled into Warrior Two, trying desperately not to think of his hot mouth and fingers tugging lightly at my hair, "Shut up, Wilson."

"I could provide you with some ambiance, though," he replied hastily, drumming gently on the floor and chanting softly, before breaking out in a banshee-like wail.

I snorted, shaking my head and rolling my eyes, tilting my body and raising one arm to the sky, "You are _seriously_ making this difficult for me, Wade."

"B-b-b-b-b-but I thought you loved me!" he cried, pounding his fists on the ground and flinging himself backwards, " _why are you doing this to me?!"_

" _Wilson_ , would you fucking _quit it?!_ "

Rising, I offered the glowering Wolverine a sardonic smile and shook my head, "It's like you don't even know him, Logan."

"I wish I didn't," he huffed, striding into the room and slamming the glass door shut behind him; he shot it a surprised glance when it didn't shatter under the force before unsheathing his claws and ramming them through the glass. It exploded into thousands of shards; with a self-satisfied grin, he brushed the remnants from his arms and hair, approaching the pair of us and grumbling, "Well, none of those fuckers are willing to let us off this deathtrap."

"Figured as much," I sighed, rising into a tree pose and rolling my eyes skyward, fighting off the rage bubbling in my veins, "and of course, none of us know how to fly a damn jet. Remind me to bust Jean's nose when we get back to the mansion; it's her fucking fault I never learned."

"Yeah, well, we could manage," Logan smirked, lifting a shoulder and running his dark eyes over my stretching form, "could steal one of their toys; if we gotta crash, I'll break your fall."

"You'd love that," I teased, propping myself up, ass in the air, for the downward dog. Wade groaned and I peered down between my legs at him. He was staring wide-eyed at me, probably with a wistful grin on his face. Glancing back up ahead of me, I was confused, Logan having disappeared from sight. Glancing behind me once again, I rolled my eyes, flushing as he stood himself beside Wade, an appreciative gleam in his eyes as he stared right along with his red-clad companion. "Seriously, guys?"

"Hey, you're the one doing yoga, not us," he noted with a dangerous grin, "not our fault. Remind me to thank Charles for the suit, Lu."

"Hey!" Wade snapped, punching Logan's kneecap hard enough to bring the mutant to his knees,"stop starin' at my woman's ass! That's _my_ ass!"

The Wolverine let out a yell and unsheathed his claws, before letting out a loud ' _oof_!' when I tackled him to the ground. He snarled, daggers flashing in his dark eyes as he narrowed them and pinned them on Wade, who had leapt to his feet behind me and ran for the door. Without a word, he dove through the shattered glass and rolled, taking off down the hallway, no doubt assuming Logan would tear off after him.

He would have, too, if I wasn't straddling his waist. Though he really could have thrown me off - in this form I was far lighter than him - he sheathed his claws, glaring up at me and growling, "Move, Lu."

"Nope," I replied firmly, "I'm trying to calm down here. And as much as I would love to let you and Wade tear Fury's toy apart, I think we still might be able to find something out about Peter if we stick around."

Logan appeared skeptical, querying, "Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Well, if I can- _Logan!_ "

Before I could blink, he tightened his knees around my hips and latched onto my shoulders, flipping the pair of us over in one fluid motion. His heavy muscular form pinned me to the ground, his hips pressing firmly into mine. He let out a strained growl, his eyes screwing shut as he dipped his head and pressed his nose to my neck. He inhaled sharply, breathing out a soft groan against my burning flesh.

"God, Lu."

 _Holy shit_ , what was-

Heat flooded my veins and I inhaled sharply as his teeth found my pulse point and he grunted, "Wilson can't be the only one who gets a taste of you, Lu."

"Shit, I- I'll come back later."

Eyes wide, I tore my attention from the now grumbling Wolverine and watched Nat turn her stunned eyes to the ceiling.

Logan cursed against my neck and hauled himself to his feet, bringing me along with him. His eyes were nearly black with desire and his tone was rough, gravelly as he promised, "This ain't over, Lu."

He breezed past Nat without a word and I could only stare after him, muttering, "Fucking shit."

The redhead darted into the gym, heedless of the broken glass and caught my arm. I was grateful that she did, as I felt dangerously lightheaded, "Nat, I think I may have a problem."

Lostfeather1: I know, I was hoping he would come across that way! He would do whatever it takes to get people to work for him. There will definitely be some major grovelling!

Doctorwhoamypond: haha I hope you enjoyed this! You said that and I was immediately like YES I need to make that happen!

Bumblebee1013: yes! I wanted to add him in because I want to take this beyond the Avengers and I love the Guardians sooooo it was a perfect fit!

Mauradersanarchy: ahh me too! Well Loki dues play a part in my plan so I'm pretty excited for that. You never know if he gets in on the fun! ;)

Raging Raven: thank you!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome back one and all! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I sure did ;) We'll be getting into the movie soon; I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after that, we'll see Loki, which I'm super excited for. The God of Mischief and the Merc with a Mouth in the same room? Just as exciting as Tony and Wade interactions. I'm super pumped heehee! Enjoy!

Chapter Five

 _The redhead darted into the gym, heedless of the broken glass and caught my arm. I was grateful that she did, as I felt dangerously lightheaded, "Nat, I think I may have a problem."_

"If your problem is what I _think_ I just saw, ya know, him all up on you giving you a _hickey_ in the middle of the gym, I don't see much of a problem," she replied, smirking down at me and guiding me over to the boxing ring, "c'mon, therapy time."

The pair of us clambered into the ring, her movement far more graceful than mine.

 _So fucking sue me; given the random-ass turn of events I'm allowed a little incoordination…_

"So," she fell into a defensive stance, "why the _fuck_ would Logan wanting you be such a problem? He's pretty damn sexy, you know, in that rugged, _I'll tear you to shreds if you look at me funny_ kind of way."

That he was. God, the way he had me pinned to the floor, the feel of his hard, virile body grinding against me… My face flushed and heat ran through my veins, desire rushing straight toward my core.

Crouching, I shook my head and lunged at her, swinging a violent fist at the side of her head. She dodged it easily, sidestepping me and kicking my legs out from under me. Cursing, I caught one of her own and felled her.

Rising to my feet, I hopped out of the way, avoiding her retaliatory punch, groaning, " _Becaaause,_ I may have made out with Wade, like, _five seconds_ before you caught me and Logan like that."

She faltered, mid-kick, in surprise and I hit her hard across the face with a closed fist. She reeled but waved off the apology, blood trickling from her nose as she gaped at me. There was no judgement in her gaze - she had had to do far worse things in her spy days, though those were typically for missions and not for fun - but I still danced uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact.

"Wade- he took off his mask?"

Nodding, I hummed, recalling his hot tongue and groping fingers, noting belatedly, "Well, sort of. Partially. Only to his mouth. But damn…"

"'Merc with a Mouth' has a whole new meaning, eh, girl?" she quipped teasingly, swiping at her nose with the back of her hand and muttering, "that was a lucky shot."

I guffawed, my nerves shot, and leaned against the corner post, holding my head in my hands, "Not quite sure what I'm supposed to do now."

"Well," she shrugged, hopping up onto the opposite post and resting her chin on a fist, "just… play it out. See what happens."

Aghast, I stared up at her, "What do you mean, ' _play it out'_? Play it out with, like, both of them? Wade _and_ Logan?"

"Yes."

"Be with… Logan. And Wade. At the same time. That's what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Wha-how would I even _begin_ to do that?" I inquired, throwing my hands up in exasperation, "I just go up to them both and be like, ' _hey, you're both pretty sexy and I can't decide if I like one of you better than the other, so is it okay if I just, like, fuck both of you at the same time? You guys okay with that?_ '"

"I mean, if you want to fuck both of them," Natasha shrugged, a sly smirk crossing her face as she tipped a pointed brow, "sounds like you do…"

"I mean… maybe not _fuck_ them both," I backtracked, blinking rapidly and lifting a shoulder, "well-"

"Give it a shot," Nat replied, holding up her hands in surrender and snorting, "I won't say anything. They're good guys and I like them both. If I were in your position, I'd sure as hell do the same thing. When will you ever get a chance like this again? If they don't get jealous of each other, you're golden. Just don't let Fury catch you, though; he'll be pissed. Then again, maybe you should. He deserves it; I heard about the file. I'm sorry."

"Well it's not _your_ fault," I sighed as a headache began to build. Wade and Logan certainly threw a cherry on top of the shit Fury had given me to deal with. And Nat's idea… would something like that even work? Seeing both of them? "It's that bald-headed prick, and _not_ the nice mutant one. Now I'm stuck on this floating hellhole. Don't think you'd be able to spare a sec to get us offa this thing, do you?"

She hopped from the corner post and ducked out of the ring, making for the door. I followed her, clenching my fists before me and offering her a pleading frown. She laughed, shaking her head, before replying seriously, "Barton is out there still, Luna. If you can help so Loki and bring him back…"

Sympathy flooded me and I offered her a soft smile as we stepped through the shattered glass and head down the hallway. "Of course, Nat, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Fury's got me so damn pissed… I'll help you find Clint. Hey, you think when we find him, he'll be up for sharing you with Banner?"

She snorted, the tips of her ears turning a light pink, the only sign of her discomfort, "You know Clint and I aren't like that."

"And Fury and I are secretly engaged and are about to elope when all this shit is over," I rolled my eyes, elbowing her good-naturedly, "c'mon, now, I know you better than that."

"He's cute, I'll give you that," she replied, though before I could question her on which guy she was referring to, a pair of long, red-clad arms wrapped around my neck, a heavy weight hitting my back and bring ing me to the ground with a cry.

"Me, right? You're talking about me?"

"Wilson, I think you might've killed Luna," Nat noted from above, a laugh escaping her as I struggled fruitlessly to dislodge the mercenary from my back. She made no move to help me, even as Wade stretched out atop me, his chin resting on the ground beside my ear and exhaling breathily, "I like this. This is nice. We should cuddle like this more often."

"Maybe not in the middle of the hall."

Groaning, I screwed my eyes, muttering tightly, "Cap, you always show up at the worst possible time, you know that?"

"Yeah, my timing's not the best," he mused and my stomach dropped, embarrassment flooding me, "need a hand? Again?"

"Wade, you gonna move?" I tilted my head, staring into the white fabric covering his eyes. He stared back, humming loudly in my ear - not a contemplative hum, but some godforsaken pop song - before shaking his head wildly. "Then yes."

Wade was removed in an instant and I could breathe again. I waited for a moment for Logan, like last time, but the Wolverine didn't appear to help me to my feet.

 _He's probably hiding somewhere, waitin' to pounce on me again_.

Mmm, the idea was more than tempting.

Hauling myself to my feet, I offered the captain an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

Time probably wasn't his favorite subject, after all, and bringing up memories of his past, of what he had left behind and lost, probably wasn't best for his morale.

He shrugged and smiled down at me, querying, "Where are you three headed?"

"I need food," Wade replied immediately, "nobody ever got me my tacos, or my chimichangas, and I can't fucking function if I don't get my Mexican food!"

"Language, Mr. Wilson."

Wade began laughing maniacally, throwing himself against a wall and clutching his stomach. Steve eyed him warily - not an unusual thing for someone to do to Wade, before noting, "Mess hall's this way. If you three-"

"Actually, _Mr. Wilson_ needs to talk to Lu-Lu," Wade replied, recovering slowly, wiping away invisible tears from his mask, "she's been a _bad_ girl and she needs a-"

My heart leapt to my throat and I struggled to get the image Wade suddenly placed in my mind out. He noticed the flush rising along my neck and tipped his head to one side, his mask shifting as he grinned wildly beneath it.

"Please don't finish that sentence," the captain replied, raising his hands in defense and glancing at Natasha, "care to join me?"

"Sure thing, Cap," the redhead replied, shooting me an inconspicuous wink, wiggling her brows when neither man was looking, "let's stop and grab Dr. Banner while we're at it. I'm sure he could use a good meal. You two come find us when you're finished. Bring Logan, too."

 _Nat, I'm gonna murder you_ , I growled as I glared at the smug assassin, _you seriously gonna tease me_ now _about this?_

Instead of flipping her off like I would have liked to, I turned to Wade as they wandered off and queried, "What's up, _Mr. Wilson_?"

"I need to show you something!" he exclaimed excitedly, latching onto my arm and dragging me through the hallways, twisting and turning like he knew exactly where he was going. And maybe he did; Wade was a sly bastard. I wouldn't be surprised if he had scoped out the place in the short time he had left Logan and I alone.

"Oh, God, I'm scared," I whined, though I shot him a grin when he turned and looked at me. He slowed his steps and slung an arm over my shoulders, falling into a confident strut and resting his chin against my forehead, "You? Scared? Bitch, please."

"Did you just call me a _bitch_ , Wade?"

He whined when I slapped the back of his head, though he chuckled low in his throat, "Exactly my point, Lu-Lu. You don't take anyone's shit. Not even mine and I deal out a _lot_ of shit."

"Yeah, you added some to my plate," I replied with a laugh, looping my arm through his and sending him a petulant frown, "that kiss, Wade… I think we need to talk about it."

But the mercenary was distracted, guiding me into a massive room in one of the lowest levels of the helicarrier. It was sprawling but mostly empty, save for a large, circular structure in the center. The walls were almost entirely made of glass, except for some steel panels between them. The ceiling and floor we made of the same material, not quite Logan's adamantium, but close.

"What is this place?" I queried, "is this a cage? What's it for? Loki?"

"Looks like it," he replied, fiddling with a panel and huffing when I tugged him away, "you always ruin my fun, Lu-Lu."

"I go along with half your fun," I rolled my eyes, "I was gonna tell Logan earlier, but I wanna talk to him. Loki. If he's from another realm or whatever, maybe he can tell me where Peter is. He's gonna have a better idea than anyone else."

"Ooh, intrigue," he mused conspiratorially, drumming his fingers together, "catch the bad guy, beat the bad guy to _shit_ and get the deets. I love that devious little mind off yours, Lu-Lu. Gets me all hot and horny."

"It would," I laughed, stepping up to the mercenary and slipping an arm around his waist. He eyed me silently, though his hands rose to my hips, pulling me roughly against him. With a gasp, I laughed and pushed at his shoulders, " _Wade!"_

"I _warned_ you, Lu-Lu!" he shifted his hips and chuckled deep in his throat when I groaned, "literally _two seconds_ ago! Hot. Horny. This down under salute is all for you. I know I didn't win anything, but maybe I can get an advance. We _all_ know I'm gonna win every fucking fight-"

Tugging his mask up, I sighed as he caught my hand, preventing me from removing it completely. Shooting him a half-hearted glare, I rolled it up enough to reveal his lips and his nose. He allowed it, a tight grin tugging at his mouth.

 _We'll work on it, Wilson,_ I smirked, _I'll get this mask off of you before we get leave this fucking boat._

He dipped his head, catching my mouth with his. His tongue immediately sought out mine; I swallowed his groan with one of my own and backed him into the glass cage.

"Kinky," he giggled and hummed in anticipation, his gloved fingers finding the zipper at my cleavage, "so feisty. So fucking hot."

"Wade, we should talk about this," I breathed, letting out a strangled 'eep!' when he spun us, grinding against me and trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along my neck. My chest heaved as heat flared in my core and I clutched his head to my collarbone, urging him on. "We- I - Logan…"

"Yeah?"

Over Wade's shoulder, I met the Wolverine's gaze and paled. I was _so_ not ready to have this fucking talk.

/

Lostfeather1: hahaha I know, I love the three of them! I dunno, I don't really see Cap getting mixed up with someone who already has two other guys lined up ;D It's a lovely thought though. And you never know, maybe one of these days I'll just be writing and be like, ah screw it! Cap's in too! XD

Doctorwhoamypond: haha ahhh thank you! Sorry I didn't get this out earlier; I was planning on it but stupid work being stupid lol.

Sunstar Writer: haha that was the plan ;)

Mauradersanarchy: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Blackcat711: the review was blank lol but hopefully it was you saying you liked the last chapter lol :D

Raging Raven: haha yessss!

Bumblebee1013: haha oh yeah, good stuff ahead! :D

AnnabelleLee13194: hahaha yeah I think he totally would. Can't say Logan would though lol!

Saricaykes: thank you! I'm so glad you think so! :D She will! I can't wait for that too! I've got some good ideas going for her reunion with Peter and her encounters with Loki heheh!


End file.
